Sozinhos
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SeverusxHarry] UA - Harry é assistente do professor. Em um passeio de escola um desmoronamento os prende em uma caverna fazendo com que a conversa que precisavam ter finalmente acontecesse.
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Ship: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
Tema: Prisão (preso, cela, preso no passado, na mente, no corpo, etc)

Não foi betado. UA. Não curte, não leia.

* * *

**Sozinhos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I  
Palavras: 504**

Harry sempre tivera vontade de lecionar. Aproveitando o gosto por química, entrou na faculdade com o objetivo de dar aulas. Se esforçava e seus esforços eram recompensados por boas notas e elogios de seus professores.

Quando saiu da faculdade achou que demoraria para encontrar um bom trabalho, mas com as indicações dos professores e as notas que tirava foi o suficiente para que fosse chamado para ser assistente do professor de química da famosa Academia Beauxbatons.

A Academia Beauxbatons era conhecida por receber muitos alunos com dinheiro, pessoas importantes e ricas. O prédio em si era deslumbrante, grande e de boa aparência, a diretora era uma mulher firme e bem educada chamada Olímpia Maxime. A escola era extremamente limpa e tinha os melhores professores do país.

Foi com muito entusiasmo que aceitou o emprego. Seria uma experiência incrível e seria ótimo para seu currículo. Isso foi antes de conhecer Severus Snape, o professor mais intratável, arrogante e odioso que já teve o desprazer de conhecer.

Claro que já ouvira falar de Snape, o maior químico de todos os tempos e sabia que ele havia frequentado a mesma escolha de seus pais e na mesma época. Tinha uma admiração gigante pelo mestre e considerava muito sua opinião.

Talvez por isso tivesse tantos problemas com ele. Snape só sabia falar coisas desagradáveis e rebaixar seu serviço. Fazia o melhor que podia, havia estudado muito para chegar onde estava, e agora aquele por quem nutria sentimentos tão conflitantes o estava deixando literalmente louco.

- Potter! – Snape falou de forma áspera.

- Sim professor?

- Não mandei fazer a contagem dos alunos e confirmar se todos estavam com os itens necessários para a viagem de campo?

Snape estava particularmente insuportável naquela manhã. Fazia parte do currículo escolar levar as crianças para passeios fora da escola. E isso era algo que realmente tirava qualquer boa vontade que Severus poderia ter. O que já de conhecimento que não era possível. Existia uma aceitação na academia inteira de que Severus Snape simplesmente não sorria.

Harry apenas suspirou pegando a prancheta com os dados dos alunos e o que cada um estava carregando e entregou para Snape.

Viu o mestre fechar ainda mais a carranca. Quando Harry fazia um bom trabalho parecia que isso piorava a maneira que era tratado. Apesar de não saber porque.

Entraram na van escolar que os levaria até as Cavernas de Bax que ficavam próximas à academia Beauxbatons.

- Ainda tenho que ficar preso nesse lugar com essas crianças bobas e esse... – Snape se interrompeu deixando claro que era uma palavra que não podia ser expressa.

Já acostumado, Harry sentou ao lado de Snape confirmando uma última vez se estavam todos ali e partiram. A pergunta que gostaria de fazer ao mestre seria porque ele da aulas se parecia não gostar de crianças, mas é claro que nunca perguntaria isso. Por que apesar de parecer isso, quando dava aulas, Snape demonstrava uma paixão muito grande pelo que fazia. Harry adorava ver o professor dando aulas, era maravilhoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sozinhos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II  
Palavras: 506**

Não demoraram muito para chegar as Cavernas de Bax. Assim que desceram os alunos pareciam ansiosos. As conversas e risadas enquanto se aglomeravam em volta de Harry, que tentava coordená-los, só aumentavam.

- Quietos! – Snape chicoteou fazendo o silêncio imperar no local.

Harry segurou o riso. Sempre achava engraçado como todos pareciam ter medo do professor, uma palavra e ele controlava qualquer situação, claro que não tinha coragem para falar isso em voz alta.

- Como sabem – Snape começou apontando para a entrada da caverna – as Cavernas de Bax são conhecidas por extração de minérios. Foi descoberto aqui...

Parou de falar lançando um olhar enviesado para Raily, uma menina muito bonita que conversava com Tiana e Samara, suas amigas. Harry tentara fazer com que parassem de falar antes que Snape notasse, mas foi muito tarde.

- Srta. Quin – a voz fria fez com que as meninas ficassem pálidas – Estou atrapalhando sua conversa tentando colocar algum conhecimento desse vácuo enorme que é o seu cérebro? É algo que gostaria de falar para todos?

A pobre menina balançava a cabeça dizendo que não. Harry tentou apartar a situação, mas foi interrompido com um aceno de Snape deixando claro para que ficasse em silêncio.

- Por favor – falou novamente – conte-nos o que é tão importante que não pode esperar minha explicação terminar.

A garota quase chorava enquanto suas amigas tremiam encarando o professor.

- Eu... – começou Raily – nós estávamos falando que Harry é muito bonito...

Harry ficou envergonhado, mas sorriu para a menina tentando dizer que estava tudo bem, mas isso só irritou Snape.

- Muito bem – rosnou – por causa da sua interrupção Srta. Quin, não vou mais explicar e quero um texto com explicação sobre as Cavernas de Bax. Quem a descobriu, quando, e o que foi encontrado. No mínimo cinco páginas para amanhã. De _TODOS_.

As reclamações não demoraram para vir, mas um olhar de Snape calou a todos.

Em silêncio seguiram o professor que entrava na caverna para dar andamento e terminar com esse passeio de uma vez. Mas um barulho fez com que parasse e prestasse atenção.

Quando notou o que acontecia virou rápido para Harry.

- Tire os alunos daqui, AGORA!

Não foi necessário Snape repetir a ordem. As crianças assustadas corriam para fora, Harry coordenava a saída quando sentiu o primeiro tremor e algumas pedras caírem. Contou todas e notando que estavam ali virou para falar com o professor e o encontrou caído no chão, uma pedra em cima de sua perna.

Virou para Raily que tinha os olhos marejados. Sorriu tentando passar conforto e chamou o motorista.

Hagrid era grandalhão e desajeitado, mas não confiaria a segurança das crianças em outra pessoa. Pediu que levasse todas para a van e entrou na caverna para ajudar Snape.

Apesar das palavras duras mandando que saísse dali, não deixaria o professor para trás. Então outro tremor, dessa vez mais forte, fez várias pedras caírem.

Harry curvou-se sobre o professor protegendo-o.

Quando tudo parou levantou a cabeça. Estava escuro, as pedras bloqueavam a saída.

Estavam presos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sozinhos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III  
Palavras: 502**

Harry levantou pegando a lanterna de sua mochila. Iluminando a pedra que estava em cima de Snape, pode ver que com um pouco de força conseguiria levantar por tempo suficiente para que o professor pudesse arrastar a perna para fora. Só esperava que não tivesse quebrado, ou seria muito mais complicado.

Entregou a lanterna para Snape explicando o que faria, Severus não falou nada, apenas manteve a luz direcionada para o local para que Harry conseguisse enxergar. Enquanto levantava a pedra com toda força que conseguia, o mestre puxou a perna gemendo baixo de dor.

Pegou a lanterna de volta e notou o corte enorme analisou tentado não tocar e notou que a sorte estava ao seu lado, parecia que nada estava quebrado. Iluminou em volta e entrou três mochilas caídas. Deviam ser das crianças e na corrida para sair da caverna deixaram cair.

Pegou todas colocando junto a sua e começou a fazer um levantamento do que tinham. Pegou uma blusa que estava em uma das mochilas e uma garrafa de água. Precisava limpar antes de fazer um curativo.

- Professor – falou tentando tirar sua atenção da limpeza do machucado – como sabia do desmoronamento?

Snape o observou e mesmo não querendo responder se pegou falando.

- O cheiro das rochas – ele começou – eu conheço esse lugar muito bem Potter, já fiz diversas explorações aqui e estou acostumado com o cheiro, mas algo foi liberado, um gás que ainda não identifiquei. Por isso soube que alguma coisa estava errada. Não sabia que era desmoronamento.

Harry olhou admirado. Sorriu terminando o curativo improvisado e ajudou o professor a levantar. Notou que Snape trincou os dentes para não fazer barulho, mas estava claro que sentia dor.

Ajudou-o a sentar em uma das pedras e procurou outra um pouco maior para manter a perna levantada, mas não muito. Agora precisavam esperar. Hagrid logo voltaria com ajuda.

Ficaram em silêncio um bom tempo até que Harry decidiu aproveitar que Snape não tinha como fugir e conversar seriamente com o mesmo.

- Professor, - esperou Snape prestar atenção e continuou – porque não gosta que eu seja seu assistente? Desde que entrei só me trata mal e deprecia o meu trabalho. O que eu fiz?

Severus olhava-o seriamente, suspirou se ajeitando melhor. Harry achou que não teria uma resposta quando ela veio.

- Nada.

- Huh? Não entendi. Nada o que? – Harry falou.

- Você não fez nada Potter.

- Mas então...

- Quer saber ou vai ficar falando? – Snape o cortou.

Harry ficou em silêncio observando o professor que se encostou na parede fria.

- Seus olhos me incomodam. Me lembram demais sua mãe. Lily era uma grande amiga durante meu tempo de escola. E sempre que eu fazia algo errado aquele mar verde cheios de censura me encaravam até que eu pedisse desculpas. Você tem esse mesmo problema. Malditos olhos expressivos. Deve ser de família.

Pela primeira vez viu Snape sorrir e Harry pensou que estar preso naquela caverna foi a melhor coisa que pode acontecer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sozinhos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV  
Palavras: 501**

Aproximou-se do professor para pegar uma das mochilas e notou os olhos negros o observando. Sem aquela repreensão sempre expressa, Harry se pegou preso em seu olhar admirando os ônix negros que eram os olhos de Snape.

Respirou fundo baixando o olhar. Seus sentimentos eram confusos com relação à Snape, e estar sozinho com ele talvez não fosse a melhor ideia no final das contas. Aquela proximidade era boa, mas o que ele dissera mexia com sua mente até mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Abriu a mochila e pegou algumas bolachas que as crianças haviam levado para o lanche e alguns bolinhos. Repartiu e entregou para Snape sua parte. Os longos e finos dedos tocaram sua mão. Ignorando o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, Harry notou que Snape estava muito quieto desde que falara sobre seus olhos. Notou que não tinham nada que os mantivesse quente e o ar dentro da caverna estava cada vez mais gelado.

Barulhos do lado de fora fizeram com que levantasse.

- SEVERUS? HARRY? – a voz de Hagrid se fez ouvir.

- ESTAMOS BEM! – Harry respondeu.

- NÓS VAMOS TIRAR VOCÊS DAÍ, ESPEREM MAIS UM POUCO! – Hagrid gritou de volta.

- OK!

Virou para Snape e notou que ele parecia pálido. Aproximou-se novamente e tocando no professor sentiu que ele queimava de febre. O machucado devia estar pior do que considerara no começo. Snape tremia de leve tentando não chamar atenção.

Como não tinha mais com o que manter Snape quente, Harry sentou ao seu lado e envolveu o corpo do professor em seus braços. Sentiu a resistência que o professor fazia.

Severus tentou se afastar, mas Harry o apertou mais.

- Quer parar? Não vou a lugar nenhum, então aguente um pouco. Sei que não gosta de ser tocado, mas...

- Não tenho problemas em ser tocado – Snape falou baixo.

Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto Snape se recriminava por abrir a boca.

- Se for você, não tem problema.

Harry tocou na testa do professor, estava mais quente. Abraçou-o esfregando seus braços e mesmo envergonhado sorriu.

- Se for só eu, também não tenho problema.

Snape soltou uma risada baixa. Se Lily o visse naquele momento falando daquela forma com seu filho ela não ia estar muito feliz.

Mas resolveu jogar pra o alto qualquer preconceito e colocando a culpa de tudo na febre levantou a mão e puxou o rosto de Harry depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- Temos um acordo então – falou ao se afastar.

O rosto de Harry queimava de tão vermelho, mas estava feliz. Sua confusão foi embora como mágica.

Ficaram em silêncio juntos durante o resto do tempo enquanto os escavadores abriam caminho para saírem da caverna. Não demorou muito, pelo que pode notar não havia sido um desmoronamento muito forte.

Quando finalmente foram resgatados e colocados na ambulância para serem encaminhados para o hospital, Harry sorria. Conseguira muito mais do que esperava.

Estar preso nas Cavernas de Bax foi a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu.


End file.
